Mommy
by BrookenRachel
Summary: 17 years after shot's rang through the halls of Tree Hill High. What happens when one of the gang's daughters is involved when history repeats itself. Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Authors Note: Okay I decided to whip up another one shot. I hope its not to horrible I wrote it kinda quickly. It's from yet another poem that I found and it is also kinda sad, so be prepared,lol.

And once again no im not a morbid person, even though my three stories have all been about death.

Please review and let me know what you think, thanks a bunch.

ENJOY

**Mommy, Johnny brought a gun to school,  
He told his friends that it was cool, and when he pulled the trigger back,  
It shot with a great crack.**

The halls at Tree Hill High were loud, with the sound of gossipy girls and bragging boys. Talking about there fellow students, recalling what they had done during the recent spring vacation. None of them knew that the events that happened many years earlier were about to take place once again. All of a sudden there was a bang, students scattered and screamed, what was happening?

**Mommy, I was a good girl, I did what I was told,  
I went to school, I got straight A's, I even got the gold!**

_It was honors night at Tree Hill high, and the Scott's were sitting at one of the tables, because their daughter Arizona Rose Davis Scott was one of the students receiving a award for her perfect 4.0. It was taking longer then Louisa, Arizona's younger sister would have liked. Since Scott starts with an S they had to wait tell almost the end of the ceremony before her name would be called. Principle Turner who had been there for many years was the one handing out the awards to the underachievers._

"_Charles Rogers, is awarded for best attendance in the sophomore class" announced Turner, Charles walked up to the front of the room, shook Principal Turners hand, picked up his plack and headed back to his seat._

"_Arizona Scott is awarded for having a 4.0 and wonderful participation in all of her classes. And if you knew her mother back in the day you would know how truly of a accomplishment it is that she has achieved so much" Turner said with a laugh, Arizona Looked at her mother who rolled her eyes, she walked up shook his hand and went back to her seat._

_After the ceremony the 4 of them went out to dinner to celebrate._

"_We are so proud of you honey, so proud" Her father smiled his small smile and her mother nodded her head confirming her husbands statement. Louisa just rolled her eyes, duplicating her mothers actions only an hour earlier. _

"_Yeah great job Ari, now can we eat please" _

**But Mummy, when I went school that day, I never said good-bye,  
I'm sorry Mummy, I had to go, But Mummy, please don't cry.**

_Earlier that morning _

"_Mom, im late for school I got to go" Arizona yelled through the Scott household. _

"_Okay, don't forget to come home early, we are going shopping for your bridesmaid dress this afternoon, you gotta look good for my wedding babe" Brooke replied from upstairs, trying to finish her hair in time to leave for work._

"_Okay, I won't. And you don't forget to pick me up from school" Arizona reminded her mother, who had a horrible habit of forgetting and leaving her stranded at the school. _

_She then looked at the time, stating that she was already late and ran out the door._

_Brooke came running down the stairs, anticipating her daughter to be there to say goodbye to._

"_Bye, baby" Brooke looked around realizing no one was there "well I guess im talking to my self"_

If only she had realized how important the goodbye, and hug would mean to her later on.

**When Johnny shot the gun, He hit me and another,  
And all because Johnny, Got the gun from his older brother.**

Students were scattering the halls of tree hill high at the unexpected chaos of the shooting. Arizona and her best friend Marie were walking to there lockers when the screams rang out. Marie dashed assuming Arizona was right behind her, she would have been if Arizona had not seen her fellow cheerleader lying dead on the ground. A bullet had hit her square on the forehead.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but the shock of her current predicament had refused them from falling.

"Oh my god, Claire, what has he done to you" she whispered

If only she had realized Johnny standing there, pointing his gun.

She turned around just in time to meet her fate, a horrible one at that.

She screamed in pain, before slowly dropping to the floor.

**Mommy, please tell Daddy: That I love him very much,**

"_Daddy" A 5 year old Arizona yelled through the house "come out come out wherever you are"_

"_Boo" her father yelled met by her scream of surprise and delight._

"_Daddy you scared me, I thought you were missing" _

"_Im sorry sugar, I would never leave you"_

"_That's good, because I would be very sad"_

"_well you better not ever leave me, I couldn't live with out my little girl"_

"_Don't worry daddy, I'll always be here" she said with a smile_

**and please tell Chris, my boyfriend: That it wasn't just a crush.**

"_Ari, wait up" Chris said running up to his best friend_

"_what do you want"_

"_I want an answer" he stated_

"_Why do you have to mess everything up, things are perfect and know you want to go out what if we brake up, not only will I loose my boyfriend I will loose one of my best friends" Arizona said with tears in her hazel eyes._

"_You don't need to worry about that" He said with a smile_

"_How do you know"_

"_Because we will be together forever, Im the guy for you Arizona Scott_, _and you're the girl for me"_

**And tell my little sister: That she is the only one now,**

"_Ari, your mother and I have something to tell you" Her father was using a serious tone that she had rarely heard in her 6 years._

"_Okay daddy, am I in trouble because it wasn't me" _

_Brooke and Lucas chuckled at there daughters defensive statement._

"_Your not in trouble sweety, its good news really" Her mother always made her feel like everything was ok, she had a sweet cheerful voice that could convince anyone of anything. _

"_What is it?"_

"_Well you are going to have a baby sister" Brooke was biting her lip, worried what her young daughters reaction might be._

"_Im not changing her diapers" Arizona replied with her noise crinkled up_.

**And tell my dear sweet grandmother: I'll by waiting for her now,  
And tell my wonderful friends: That they always were the best.**

"_Chris asked you out, are you serious, oh my god what did you say?" Marie asked with big eyes and a huge smile. _

"_I said yes, I mean the way he asked I couldn't really say no even if I wanted to" Arizona said with a smile._

"_Well I for one am glad you said yes, I mean he is hot as hell, but he is kinda a goody goody maybe you can show him_ _a good time" Claire said with a wink, as the girls giggled. _

**Mommy, I'm not the first, I'm no better than the rest.  
Mommy, tell my teachers: I won't show up for class,  
And never to forget this, and please don't let this pass.**

**Mommy, why'd it have to be me? No one deserves this,  
Mommy; warn the others, Mommy, I left without a kiss.**

Brooke was sitting at home watching the Law and Order when the phone rang.

If only she knew that the phone call would be like a episode of law and order.

"Hello, Brooke Davis speaking"

"Ms. Davis, this is Tree Hill Hospital we need you to come down to the hospital as soon as possible"

It was the call no mother , wife or anyone for that matter wanted to get. Someone was hurt, it had to be one of her baby's. Lucas was out of town and if something happened to him he wouldn't be in Tree Hill Hospital. She dropped the phone picked up her Keys, got in her car and sped to the hospital. She knew she had broken a few laws on her way, but she didn't care, nothing mattered. She needed to get there to make sure her children were ok.

When she arrived at the hospital she barged in shoving people out of her way, until reaching the receptionist.

"One of my daughters were brought here, I got a call, are they okay please tell me they are okay?" she whimpered

"Ma'am, calm down I need you to tell me the name of your daughter" The receptionist said with a small smile.

" I.I.I don't know, um its either Arizona or Louisa Scott"

The receptionist looked up from her computer with sad eyes.

"You're here for Arizona Scott?" she said with a quiver that made Brooke uneasy, hospital workers were not supposed to have quivery voices they were used to this, this was there job. Something was very bad and she knew it.

"Yes, is she ok, where is she I need to see her"

"Ma'am, why don't you sit down, ill go get the dr."

The receptionist left, leaving Brooke to sit there waiting, she hated waiting, good or bad, she hated surprises. She liked to know what was going on, always.

The Doctor approached Brooke, he was a middle age man with glasses and grey hair.

"Ms. Scott, I presume"

It was actually still Davis, but this wasn't the time to correct him so she just nodded.

"Yes, how is my baby, is she hurt"

"Im so sorry Ms. Scott but your daughter was involved in a school shooting"

Flashback of her Senior year flashed through her head, everything would be fine Peyton was fine, Lucas was fine, Haley and Nathan and Mouth and Rachel they were fine. Arizona would be to.

"But she's gonna be ok right? She will get better" Her voice was shaking, bad things were supposed to stop happening to her.

"Im so sorry, but your daughter was pronounced dead on arrival. There was nothing we could do the bullet hit her chest and she just bled out. Im so sorry for you loss, is there anyone I could call for you?"

Her world was shattering right in front of her eyes, her baby was gone her first born was gone. Why was this happening to her. She was supposed to die first. A mother should never have to bury there child especially one that was only 16.

She couldn't control herself she just cried, and cried.

She had to be going crazy she felt like she was going crazy.

And then the next thing she knew she was waking up in a hospital room. Alone

"Excuse me what, what happened.?" she questioned the nurse "Was everything a dream" there was hope dripping from her voice.

But the nurse just shook her head

"Im sorry, it wasn't a dream. The Dr. Had to sedate you, but he should be in soon, is there anyone I should call"

Brooke nodded her head and wrote down Lucas's number, told the nurse to have him call haley and have her pick up Louisa then get down to the hospital.

The Dr. Walked into the room

"Ms. Davis, I know this is a difficult time but we need you to identify the body"

Brooke nodded her head and walked with the dr. down the hall.

They walked into and Cold room, gloomy and reeked of death.

He walked her over to a table with a blanket over a body.

"Im going to pull back the blanket and you just need to clarify that this is your daughter Arizona Rose Davis Scott and then you let me know and I will put the blanket back over her, okay"

Once again all Brooke could do was nod.

He slowly pulled the blanket over the young girls head, revealing her beautiful young daughter with her Dirty Blonde Hair and now pale skin.

"Oh god, Baby, baby" she repeated these words over and over still in shock at the new realism of this tragic accident. It was true this was the last step, she couldn't deny it anymore, Her baby was truly dead.

Before leaving Brooke gave her daughter one last kiss goodbye, this would be the last time she would see her. The last time to see her pretty face, to kiss her goodbye.

**And Mommy, tell the doctors: I know they really did try,  
I think I even saw a doctor, Trying not to cry.  
Mommy, I'm slowly dying, with a bullet in my chest,  
But Mommy, please remember, I'm in heaven with the rest.**

"Mommy do you think that Ari made it to heaven" Louisa asked her mother after the mourners had left the church. Her mother hadn't really spoken since the horrible day , her father had been crushed, so had she. He had told her to give her mother time.

Brooke tried to smile at her daughter

"Yeah baby I think she did, she was a good person, and if she didn't make it to heaven I don't know who would"

**Mommy, I ran as fast as I could, When I heard that crack,  
Mommy, listen to me if you would, I'm not coming back.**

_They were at the funeral, her coffin was lowering into the ground. Brooke leaped up and ran to the coffin._

"_Come back to me baby, please come back" She screamed._

"_Why, why did you take her, why" She yelled to the sky. There was a bang of thunder._

_How ironic she thought I bang is why they ended up here._

**I wanted to go to college, I wanted to try things that were new,  
I guess I'm not going with Daddy, on that trip to the new zoo.**

"_Mommy , when I grow up Im gonna go to Yale"_

"_Im sure you will you can do anything you set your mind to" _

**I wanted to get married, I wanted to have a kid,  
I wanted to be an actress, Mommy, I wanted to live.  
But Mommy I must go now, the time is getting late,  
Mommy, tell my boyfriend: I'm sorry but I had to cancel the date.**

**I love you Mommy, I always have, I know you know it's true,  
And Mommy all I wanted to say is, "Mommy, I love you." **

_Brooke was walking through the house trying to find her 3 year old daughter. She walked into the bathroom only to find her sitting on the floor with makeup all over her face and a guilty smile playing on her face. _

"_Ari did you get into Mommy's makeup?"_

_The little girl looked up at her mother meeting her hazel eyes with her own, and smiled._

"_I love you mommy"_


	2. Chapter 2

Once again

I would like to say thank you to those of you who have read and reviewed this story it means so much. I am very glad with the responses and reviews so thank you once again. I really loved the poem , and worked hard on the ff. So thank you once again for the reviews.

And I have posted 2 more one shots, so I think if you liked this one you will like my other ones.

But thank you all again for reading and the reviews I can't say it enough.

THANK YOU


End file.
